Single use packets, such as for containing grease or lubricants or adhesive or the like are known. Typically, such packets are displayed at a store via a hanging rod or post inserting through a circular aperture established at an upper end region of the packet. If other packets or products are related to the single use packet, they are sold as separate items, and may be displayed at a separate shelf or hanging rod in the store.
Such individual packets typically consist of two flexible foil sheets secured or sealed together about their periphery to define a cavity between the sheets. The cavity is filled with the flowable material that is being stored. Such packets find widespread use for storing food condiments, such as ketchup, mustard, mayonnaise, and other liquid or semi-liquid foods. When it is time to access the contents of the packet, the user simply tears off a corner portion of the foil material and squeezes out the contents.